A True Rose
by TheOneAndOnly-K
Summary: Nazo, a mysterious hedgehog has a plan to catch his love and snatch her off her feet... But how will he do it? Nazo x Amy, a sequel to DuskVilla's request Rated T for later chapters :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Thanks to DuskZilla's request on my Musical Meme, I'm attempting to write a Nazo x Amy story! I just wanna dedicate this to you as a thank you for reviewing my work :D Again, I don't know much about Nazo, so give me help if I say something wrong o.o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any music, characters, places or anything I don't own... Just my characters: Kirsty, Pauline, Deathrine and Freena..**

* * *

Nazo had had a pretty rough day. He walked down the dusty streets of Straition City thinking about someone he'd met during his trip into the city square. His heart pounded at the mere thought and he didn't understand why. After much thought, he stopped walking, turning around and running to a close friend of his, who was always found remodeling an abundant cinema to her new home.

"Pauline.." He mumbled, catching her off guard. She span around a pistol at hand, ready to shoot... until she noticed Nazo was in fact Nazo.

"Oh Nazo. Don't scare me like that." She sighed, putting her gun away in her pocket. She wore a tight grey, shirt that revealed her stomach, netting covering her arms to her gloves (that were finger-less) and her mini skirt (that was always worn with her favorite ripped jeans. Nazo just shrugged and sat in an empty seat, glancing around.

The place was a total turn around. The old dust ridden seats were removed and replaced with pillars, selective items such as blood samples along with skulls of hedgehogs and humans, the names of their owners engraved on a plate that was placed on the front of the pillar. The carpet had changed from a pop-spilled red to a deep luscious purple, the ceiling and walls a blood red like her eyes with black markings here and there. Nazo was surprised that she did all this herself...

"Nice place.." He admitted, earning a rare smile from Pauline.

"Thanks.. So why are you here? You usually don't come unless it's serious." She sat down beside him, holding his shoulder softly.

"...I don't know what's wrong with me...I've...I've been nervous lately, feeling my cheeks burn beneath my skin and this annoying pink hedgehog wont leave my Goddamn Mind!" Pauline chuckled slightly when Nazo brought his hands to his head.

"...that pink hedgehog...it wouldn't happen to be Amy, would it?" Nazo glanced up at Pauline, blushing hard, turning it into an embarrassed glare. Pauline just giggled some more.

"Oh Nazo... If you want Amy Rose, why not just..." What Pauline said next really caught Nazo's attention as a evil grin slapped his face.

It was Perfect.

**Here we go! I wonder what Pauline said D: Stay tuned for more :D Please review :c**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to DuskZilla's Amy x Nazo special! I hope you enjoy. :3**

**I don't own anyone D:**

* * *

Nazo was ready. With help from Samantha and Freena, his quills were now turned down and dyed a deep blue. He even went to the extent of placing contact lenses in his eyes to change them to the perfect green like the blue blur. Victoria created shoes that looked identical to Sonic's but helped Nazo keep Sonic's famous speed, and Freena raced against him a few times. Samantha gave him lessons on his cocky attitude to match the fuzz ball. Nazo saw his adoptive brother, Dusk and smiled a little, waving to him.

"Hey bro." He said. He still sounded like Nazo, but Victoria was working on that.

"What the heck happened to you? You look like Sonic with a weird accent!" He laughed, and Nazo just growled.

"I'm doing this for Amy damn it!" He exclaimed, covering his mouth, hiding the burning desire on his cheeks.

"Amy huh? Ooh.. Didn't think you'd go THIS far for her..." Nazo just turned away, deepening more.

"Nazo, I have completed the voice changer. If you would like to simply speak here.." She held a small circle that was covered in wires. Nazo spoke, his voice changing to Sonic's quite easily. She smiled, attaching some weird substance to the back, opening Nazo's mouth and placing it on the roof of his mouth.

"This will make you sound like Sonic. If I just..." She put more of the metallic substance on the device, causing Nazo to have his mouth all the time. "Now you can eat chili dogs, like Sonic and brush your teeth Nazo.." He growled, but Dusk laughed. Nazo wasn't happy with insults, but if meant getting Amy...

* * *

Nazo began to run, in front of Amy's house at first then to the park and around the city in general. No matter where he looked, he couldn't find Amy anywhere... when...

THUD!

Nazo was knocked to the floor, Amy holding his waist, hugging into his fur. His cheeks deepened and smiled as he stroked Amy's head. Amy looked up and saw Nazo's smile, (along with blush), asking what's wrong.

"Nothing Ames." He said with a smile. He helped her up, along with himself, pulling her into a hug. Amy was startled at Sonic's change in attitude, but liked it.

Had her dream come true?

* * *

**Sneaky Nazo! But is it good manipulating a girl's heart that way D: Review your thoughts, comments, anything :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow Nazo went that far? Lets see what happens next! Disclaimer remains. :(**

* * *

****Amy snuggled Nazo close, pulling his quills gently, giggling.

"You really went this far Nazo?" She smiled, sending Nazo's heart running through a marathon. Nazo's cheeks burnt as she ran her finger across his cheeks, pupils shrinking when she moved across his lips. His breathing raced, sweating and swallowing back saliva. Samantha giggled gently as she watched, being blown out of place as Sonic ran past. She hid behind her tree and watched the scene.

"Who are you with Amy?" Nazo glanced up, shaking as he saw the original blue blur. Amy played dumb.

"Sonic? But I thought... two Sonic's?" She got up, Nazo doing the same, blushing crimson as Amy smiled toward him.

"Why are you copying my style dude?" Sonic said, scanning Nazo up and down.

"You mean you're copying me." Nazo snapped back. He wasn't gonna drop his fake identity. Not yet...

"Oh really? Hmm.." Sonic spat, tugging Nazo's quills. Nazo yelped in pain, but felt a clip fall out, making them stand on end. Thanks to this, he continued pulling apart his disguise by pulling the metal from his mouth with blood soon slipping out his mouth and kicking off his shoes, tears filling his eyes.

Amy then felt bad.. Never had she seen Nazo cry, not once but now he was crying because Sonic showed up and ruined the hug they were sharing.

"Just treat her well.. You're a jerk at times..." and with that he ran off, fists clenched.

* * *

Nazo returned to Pauline's den, tears slipping down his cheeks as he slipped into his seat. He'd never cried. Not once and now thanks to Sonic ruining his only chance with Amy, he just couldn't do anything...

* * *

**Aww poor Nazo... :c I wanna hug him better. **

**Review please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**:c I'm back with a sad Nazo... too bad I don't own him...**

* * *

****Amy had been feeling bad ever since that day. She knew it was Nazo ever since she felt the clips on the back of his quills and the blush on his cheeks. Sonic never blushed, he just shoved her away. She sighed, getting up and leaving her house, asking directions from Samantha where Nazo was. Unfortunately, she didn't know either. She sighed as she continued her search, stopping beside an old cinema. The door was open and the whole inside looked magnificent. Never had she seen carpets so plush before... She walked inside, knocking on the door, noticing a tall demonic hedgehog standing up, holding a gun to her face. After scanning her features, she pulled the gun away from her face.

"You hurt him didn't you?" she mumbled, almost sounding hurt herself. Once she turned on the lights, she saw that it was Pauline, standing in front of her. She moved from Amy to Nazo, pulling him close. Amy was surprised to Nazo in contact with anyone. However she was pulled away when a shadow loomed over her from behind. She turned to see Dusk followed behind by Death. Amy turned away, knowing Nazo had people... Perhaps... Perhaps he didn't need her after all...

* * *

**Short I know... I'm dying from lack of inspiration...**


End file.
